


The lie

by Silverlightning



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverlightning/pseuds/Silverlightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When everything you believed in is a lie</p>
            </blockquote>





	The lie

Sam looked out of the car window, his forehead wrinkled in a sulking frown. His eyes were fixated on the street, the cars passing by and the strangers hurrying the down the streets, carrying grocery bags or steaming cups of coffee. Non of these scenes actually reached Sam's mind, his eyes stared blindly, looking inward, viewing memory after memory in a painful, torturous play. At the same time he was highly aware of his brothers presence in the drivers seat next to him. He could smell the dust and a faint scent of gasoline that erupted from Deans leather jacket. Once in a while his nostrils caught the musky, earthy scent of Deans sweat; Sam suspected that Dean had been on the road for days probably without the possibility to take a shower. All that didn't bother Sam. What bothered him was the familiar smell of his brothers skin, a scent that reminded Sam of pinecones, fresh and natural. 

Despite the layers of smells covering it the scent still reached Sam's nose and he inhaled involuntarily lighting a whole firework of childhood memories. Lazy days at some remote lake, the sweet taste of strawberry ice-cream and laughter so intensive that it had hurt his belly. His brother right beside him, looming over him, blocking the sun with his muscular body. Dean had been merely a shadow against the glistening sunlight, wetting Sam's body with small droplets of water from the lake. That summer Sam had refused to swim in the lake despite the heat, the looming presence of something dark and evil on the bottom of the lake held him back. Every time Dean laughed at his fears and went for a swim meant minutes of anxiety for Sam, convinced the darkness would grab Dean and drag him down to the bottom of the lake. Over and over again Dean had to comfort Sam, telling him he wouldn't leave him like mum or even dad. What Sam remembered now was not the anxiety, the fear of the evil lurking in the shadows of the lake but his brothers warm embrace telling him that he was the most precious thing to him in the entire world. Every evening Dean had to promise Sam that he would always love him. 

As dear as Sam held those memories, revisited them and watched them before his minds eye they were nothing but the memory of lie.   
It had shocked Sam to his very core that Dean would take sides with their dad in a fight that became the turning point of all their lives. In Sam's world it had been him and Dean against the world, the possibility that his brother would not have his back never crossed Sam's mind when he told his father and Dean about his plans to go to College and his fully paid ride because of his grades. That night he was kicked out of the house while Dean had been standing by the window watching him drive away in his car without even flinching. Days and weeks had gone by were Sam called, left text messages and emailed Dean, begging him to answer, just talk to him. He never did. The night Sam fractured his wrist in an lacrosse play was the night he finally accepted that he had lost not only his father but even his brother, the one person he loved more than life itself. Sam could still recall the sickening feeling as a nurse attended to his wrist and he watched the hospital entrance with hawk eyes waiting for Dean to show up because he was hurt and needed him. The message about Sam being hurt stayed unreplied like any other and when the nurses asked for an emergency contact Sam shook his head in despair. 

Deans breathing reached his ear, a familiar sound like the waves crashing to shore or the whisper of the wind in the trees. At some point in their lives he had been so connected to his brother that he couldn't tell where he began and the other ended, their limbs entwined at night in a tender embrace, skin met skin, creating a safe heaven for two lost boys. Now they were strangers, forced to go on a goose chase together. Sam couldn't care less about the whereabouts of his father, the one who forced them to bond beyond anything that was normal for brothers because of his fathers constant absence just to rip Dean away from him as soon as Sam didn't play by the rules. His father could have ripped out his heart with his bare hands instead, Sam would have preferred it. 

So why was he sitting in this car getting miles between himself and his attempt at a normal life?  
The answer was because he was weak. Hearing Deans voice for the first time in two years had sent Sam into a spiral of pure, blinding pain. He wanted to hug Dean until they both couldn't breath, until they once again melted to become one being and at the same time he wanted to hurt him, scratch him. He wanted to break his nose, see blood run down a split lip. He hadnt done either of those things but somehow agreed to find his father.   
The truth was that the thought of Dean driving off into the night had been too painful to bear. 

The tires scratched as the car came to a complete standstill on the side of the road. Sam looked around bewildered, the road before them stretched empty. Sam couldn't see why Dean would stop here in such an abrupt way, like he had seen something and just jammed down the breaks.   
Dean turned to face Sam, his familiar eyes locked with Sam's in a way that made his stomach knot. Dean looked so angry, even outraged but he didn't say a word as he leaned forward to capture Sam's chapped lips with his own. 

"You are a liar," Sam said, his eyes rested for a short while on the lips that just kissed him. The lips that tasted of sweet promises, love and safety. 

"I am not a liar, Sammy. But a complete idiot, an asshole even." Dean admitted, leaning back in the drivers seat, one arm resting between the two of them.

Sam shook his head at the whole situation, the surreality of it but then almost everyone would consider their lives surreal and abnormal.

"Can you forgive your stupid brother, baby boy?"

"Well, let's see"

**Author's Note:**

> My first story for this fandom- so exciting, and a little nervous I have to admit. Its just a short one, something I came up with when I couldn't sleep last night.


End file.
